Obesity, typically defined as a body mass index (BMI) of 30 or above, is a major health issue, especially in the industrialized world. Obesity currently affects an estimated 250 million adults, a number expected to grow substantially as overweight adolescents mature into obese adults. As noted above, obesity is associated with many adverse health effects, including an increased risk of diabetes and heart disease. Abdominal obesity, the distribution of excess adipose tissue in the abdominal region, has in particular been shown to correlate with diabetes and heart disease, e.g., the metabolic syndrome. Excess fat is correlated with increased chance of heart attack, stroke, or other types of cardiovascular disease; high blood pressure, high cholesterol, diabetes; cancer including postmenopausal breast cancer and cancer of the endometrium, colon, and kidney; arthritis, gallstones, sleep apnea, and adult onset asthma. There is thus a need in the art for effective means of regulating fat metabolism and the encompassed processes in order to achieve weight loss, and to minimize the risk of the development or progression of correlative conditions.
In view of the numerous deleterious conditions associated with altered or impaired fat metabolism and fat homeostasis, and the increasing frequency of obesity and unregulated weight gain, there is a need for methods for regulating fat metabolism. Further, there is a need in the art for methods of regulating body weight by regulating fat production, utilization, and storage. In addition, there is a need in the art for methods and compounds for treatment of obesity.